


And To The Victor...

by fleshlycherry



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can take a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And To The Victor...

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of five drabbles based on prompts from Livejournal's Stages of Love community (2005).

**And To The Victor…**  
 _(Attraction)_  
It’s not often I think something might actually be able to beat me. It was disappointing how easy it was to get the best of him in that alley. He had almost looked strong enough to stand a chance. I won’t lie to you, the thought was thrilling. Later, he growled and I screamed when I should have laughed. That night in my bed, I could feel the silver cross heavy against my chest; I could feel my blood pounding thickly as I remembered yellow eyes and shattered porcelain teeth and the fact that he might actually have been able to win.

 **This Was Love**  
 _(Romance)_  
We were foolish to have done such a thing. It was vicious and beautiful and aching and completely unnecessary. His body was cool and felt strange against mine, but swaying to the music I could feel a single point of dark heat. The burnt flesh at the base of his throat that would be silk smooth again in mere hours; a symbol to match the one he had put around my neck. We bore each others marks, his ephemeral, mine body-warm silver, proclaiming loudly to all that we were owned. I was sixteen and this was love.

 **Shattered**  
 _(Passion)_  
Angel made love to me the night of my seventeenth birthday. Once slowly and carefully as if I was glass, and when I shattered he picked up the pieces of me and held them to his chest while I slept. Again, when I woke with his hand between my legs and a smile on his face. A smile that said “now” and got what it wanted, my moans and my nails down his smooth back when I came an added bonus. Angel only remembers making love to me once that night. He's right.

 **Bound**  
 _(Intimacy)_  
He bit me and it _hurt_. It really fucking hurt and I felt panic rising like bile in my throat. I had to clench my fists and crush whatever it had been in my hand to keep myself from throwing him off. He was weak at first, but then his teeth bit deeper and he was hard against my thigh. He ripped through my skin and flesh and bravery and I wanted to cry. It hurt. It hurt when he was finished. It hurt a week and a transfusion later. It hurt and I felt empty. I only felt complete again when I thought of his teeth.

 **…Go The Spoils**  
 _(Commitment)_  
I couldn’t remember my heart ever having beat so fast and I tried to walk away, but my hand raised and I knocked. I was sure he could hear my heart pounding through the heavy door, sure he had caught my scent in the air and I tried to walk away again. The door swung open and the years and the happiness and the pain and the other lovers all faded to black.

“I’m cookies.”

My voice cracked and I wish he would have made it easier for me, but I understand why he didn’t, “And...and I thought...I thought maybe we could go for coffee...sometime.”

He took a slow, deep, unnecessary, hitched breath and nodded.


End file.
